


brightness of the sun

by kontent



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Best Friends, Boys In Love, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, damian wayne's sad excuse of a childhood is referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: Jonathan was perfect. He was everything Damian wanted. He was the sun, and Damian was blinded by him.





	brightness of the sun

**Author's Note:**

> _but the first thing that I will do_  
_is bury my love for you_  
jaymes young, moondust

It was almost funny - Damian had been raised to believe he could have whatever he wanted, that he could have the world if he wanted to. Yet, the only thing he wanted more than anything was to be _ something_, _ someone _ to Jonathan, and it was the one thing he couldn’t have.

Because Jonathan was _ perfect._ He was everything Damian wanted. He was the sun, and Damian was blinded by him. He wanted to be closer, he wanted to take the other man’s hand and hold it, but he couldn’t. Jonathan was good and pure, and completely out of Damian’s reach.


End file.
